


we dance, tumbling in circles around the halls

by trashuu



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuu/pseuds/trashuu
Summary: Luca and Hiro are gettin married. Zeus is sad. :)
Relationships: Zeus Brundle/Hiro Tachibana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	we dance, tumbling in circles around the halls

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Unraveled by Ok Goodnight. Lowkey has nothing to do with the story but yeah. Anyways this is for a certain someone :^)

It was fine.

Hiro was getting married to Luca but it was fine. Zeus knew this was going to happen, the two were engaged for weeks and dating for two years. They were happy, so so so happy that it honestly made Zeus want to gag but he swallowed his pride for once, never acting out over their relationship.

Except for the time he got jealous of the smile on Hiro's face as he opened a birthday gift from Luca so he summoned a dragon that made a mess of the night cafe. Or the time he literally threatened Luca while Hiro wasn't around. And the time he got Luca sent to the detention chambers so they wouldn't see each other for a week.

Okay so perhaps Zeus did act out and make his jealousy apparent.

He should have moved on ages ago-he tried to but Clive felt like nothing more than a cheap copy of Hiro-yet he couldn't shake the feelings he had for his friend.

"You know, you're prettier up close." Hiro teased, brushing their lips together briefly. Zeus was stunned, had that been a normal conversation he would have said something cocky or gotten all hot-headed but no. It was a kiss, on a night when they were back home in Zeus' lavishly haughty bedroom. They laid on his bed discussing nothing when they magically stumbled into a conversation about love.

"I've always kinda loved you..." Zeus tried to casually play it off but it backfired. Zeus had quipped Hiro's interest, it was too late he needed him to specify because clearly it did not fall in the same category as a joke.

"I'm not tellin you." 

"Fine."

Then it escalated to a kiss somehow. Zeus still can't wrap his mind around that night.

Though the backseat of his parent's carriage definitely wasn't the place to be reminiscing about his few days with Hiro. Especially when they were on the way to said guy's wedding.

<>

Zeus begrudgingly fulfilled his role as best man. 

When Luca recited his vows he made everyone tear up. They were dumb, cheesy, and horrible. Zeus had got irritated the more he went on and on, spewing nonsense out of his mouth. But the agitation faded, soon replaced by sorrow as Hiro began.

His were much shorter because he was always more straightforward than most people. He simply reminded Luca of his love for him, thanked him for stuff and rambled just a tiny bit towards the end. 

'It should be me.' Zeus thought to himself. Yes it was selfish. He didn't care because Luca swooped up Hiro after their break up and they just settled for each other. Luca is selfish too.

"You may now kiss each other." Hisoka announced because he had offered to officiate the wedding due to it's small scale. 

Zeus faked a cheer of excitement as the two locked lips in front of everyone.

<>

A wave of dread washed over Zeus during the reception. He placed the small box down on the gift table then joined Alfonse for a drink, having nothing else to do since he talked to Caesar

"I'm a bit shocked you've remained so composed." Alfonse smiled, champagne glass to his lips. "Unless of course one of your gifts to them is a hexed object or some carnivorous flowers?"

"Shut up..." Zeus grumbled, gripping his glass tightly. "I've told you a million times now, if Hiro is happy, I'm happy." 

Alfonse cackled before washing down the contents of his glass. "Happy enough to tell Caesar to do the toast AND best man speech? Come now Zeus you can be honest with yourself." 

His blood boiled in his body, he was so ready to spill over but Alfonse didn't deserve that so he sighed, took a sip of his drink and thought of what to say.

"I miss him, like a friend." 

"Whatever you say." 

<>

Hiro sat down at one of the tables closest to the dance floor. Luca had ran off to go chat with Yukiya, so Hiro was all alone.

That was fine. He liked that.

"Idiot." He chuckled a bit as he watched Alfonse-who was obviously drunk at that point-get dragged off the floor by Caesar.

"Hey you guys wanna...wanna see me summon a dragon!?" Zeus, who also was obviously drunk, asked the group. Hisoka liked the idea, even exclaiming that "It'd be a nice display for a wedding!"

However Klaus, the voice of reason, talked him out of it. 

That disappointed Hiro, he kinda liked the idea of Zeus ruining his wedding. It would make it far more interesting because to him the whole thing had been one giant boring and tedious task.

Joel's voice then cut through everything as the lights dimmed. Hiro and Luca should be dancing or something but neither of them cared so their was no spotlight on anyone. Just a bunch of people swaying to Joel's beautiful song. 

In the midst Hiro saw Zeus again. This time he was with Clive.

Something ignited in Hiro's chest. He heard that they'd broken up months ago, when did they start things up again? Why-

Why did Hiro care so much?

"Hey, you havin fun?" Luca asked from behind him. This made Hiro jolt in his seat. 

"Yeah! Yeah...I'm having a lot of fun." 

"Then why are you sitting? Let's go dance before we leave." 

<>

When they got home, home being the Brundle castle, Hiro began opening all the wedding gifts. 

Hiro's family gifted him a sword and Luca some jewelry as they had no idea what else to give him. Hisoka, Klaus, and Randy gave them magic tools. Liz' gift was just a basket of various baked goods. There were so so many things to get through. 

At the end of the day all that remained in the unopened pile was a small box with no tag to indicate the owner.

"Open it up." Luca said, curious as to it's contents. 

Hiro carefully lifted the top off, wanting to peak at it first to make sure it wasn't anything dangerous but when he saw that familiar glow emanate from the box he threw the top off. Inside was the earring Zeus had given Hiro years ago. He unfortunately gave it back to him after their break up. For a while seeing Zeus with both was odd though eventually Luca got him an earring to compensate. 

"Who's it from?" Luca knew damn well who gifted it he only wanted to hear it from Hiro.

"Zeus." Hiro took the small note out of the box, which had the man's signature. It read 'In case you get lost in a labyrinth or something' 

"What are you doing?" Luca asked, wide eyed as Hiro slipped the current earring out of his ear. 

"Putting it on." He said flatly. The one given to him by Luca was tossed to the side as he scrambled to put his old one on. 

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes but in a friend way."

**Author's Note:**

> :^)


End file.
